diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Mothership (Game Mode)
Mothership was an expired game mode similar to Team Deathmatch. It expired to make room for new servers (the Maze gamemode took its place) according to the Changelog, although it is still available on the mobile version. The biggest difference was that in each team, one player took control of a large tank (Level 140) called the Mothership. The Motherships could move freely, using their Protectors to attack the enemy. Just like in Domination, if one of the teams win, the Arena Closers will be spawned and wipe out all the players to start a new server. Also, like Domination, the scores gained from polygons is increased, although in Domination, the score is only doubled instead of tripled. Map This map is identical to the map in FFA. Motherships There are two Motherships, but they don't have spawn areas. The Motherships are not shown on the map, but there are triangular arrows pointing to Motherships, the Red arrow pointing towards the Red Mothership and the Blue arrow pointing towards the Blue Mothership. There are two Motherships moving around the map: one Blue, and one Red. They control Protectors, which are constantly coming out of its Barrels. It's very slow, but it has a lot of Health and it is able to Regenerate Health very quickly. When you can't see a Mothership, an arrow and a Mothership's colour will appear, showing you the direction of that Mothership. Both Motherships have 7,000 health. Their health bar is shown on the top right corner of the screen. The contents of the health bars themselves change with the max health of the higher life Mothership. For example, if the Red Mothership has 5.6k health, but the Blue Mothership has 2.8k, the Blue Mothership's health bar would only show a fraction of the health of the Red Mothership's total health, even though it's not at full 7k health. Spawn In this game mode, you will spawn in a random location, much like FFA (Free For All). When you spawn, you get spawn protection until you move or shoot. Pentagon Nest The Pentagon Nest is in the middle of the map as usual, but the Polygons spawn much faster. Minimap The minimap is the same as in Free For All; it only shows you your position and direction that you are pointing to. Available Motherships are still available in the Sandbox, but in a mini version. Although the game mode is removed in the PC version, it is still available in Mobile App. Becoming the Mothership It is very unlikely that you will join the game and become Mothership on the first try, and it's pretty annoying to keep going on different servers, so the easiest method is to copy the Mothership server code which is shown on the image to the right (or bottom on mobile). Paste the link (code) into your URL bar and hit enter. You will now be on one specific server. So play as you would and when the game ends, you will hit enter and if the old game is still going (Arena Closers) then refresh and hit enter again. You will need to do this fast, or else someone may come before you. Now you will hopefully be a Mothership, and you can show off when your the only special tank in the entire Diep.io universe! Scoreboard While playing this game mode, you will see a scoreboard to the top right corner of the screen. It shows how much health each of the Motherships currently have. Strategies * Because the Mothership has a metric ton of health, and can regenerate insanely quick, teamwork is an absolute MUST in this gamemode. * Try to get your Mothership as close to the enemy mothership - They will often use their drones to all-out attack the opposing Mothership. This can allow for less stress of the opposing mothership Drones killing you quickly. * If you have control of the Mothership, try going for the enemy Mothership and once the enemy Mothership is within range, concentrate all of your controllable drones on the Mothership, and once the enemy Mothership has lower health than you (as the Mothership), collide into the enemy Mothership while still hovering your mouse over the enemy Mothership to preserve your health advantage. If you (as the Mothership) still have more health than the enemy Mothership by the time you collide, you will eventually emerge victorious because Body Damage dealt by both Motherships are equal and the one with the better health will win the collision and survive. * Do not engage into any action unless you are Level 45. Your shots will be worth more if you have a maxed out build. * A combination of Rangers, Triplets and, Triple Shots can allow for easy wrecking and an overload of damage to the Mothership. *The Destroyer, Annihilator, and the Hybrid are effective at dealing damage to the Mothership, as the Mothership's slow speed and large hit box allow their projectiles to easily hit the Mothership and the Bullets are relatively damaging. *The Trapper classes can seriously hinder the enemy team by preventing the Mothership from ramming, blocking the enemy fire, impeding enemy movement, and trapping tanks and the Mothership. *Another good Strategy is to protect your Mothership with an Octo Tank and never leave. *Running Body Damage is an unrecommended strategy, as you have to ram into the Mothership to do damage, which is a suicidal move, as the Mothership also has extremely high Body Damage and also has a large amount of Drones that protect it. **Though, you can still help your team by ramming into key targets, such as Destroyers and Overseers, who can do a lot of damage to the Mothership without taking any in return. History * This game mode was added on June 15th. * Originally, you spawned near your team's Mothership. As the page mentions, this was changed. * With the 23rd of August, team game modes can now have 4 teams, this happens randomly. But in Mothership, if this 4 teams configuration happens, there won't be four Motherships. * On the very first day this game mode was added, it was extremely EASY for you to get to Level 45 because the spawn protection lasted for 30 seconds even if you moved or shot. It was a little bit annoying for anyone who was Level 45 because they couldn't help being rammed by a Level 8 tank with max Stats in speed with a spawn protection still retained. * In the September 18th update, the developers are announcing that the game mode will be gone soon with a replacement game mode. ** In the September 22th update, the Mothership can still be playable in Sandbox, even after having its game mode removed. ** Mothership game mode still existed in the mobile version of Diep.io, but when Tag Mode (and a lot of other new tanks) was added, Mothership was removed completely. Trivia * You can no longer play this game mode in the app as of the Tag Mode update, completely removing the gamemode. * Motherships had a huge amount of Body Damage. If the two Motherships collided, both took immense damage. In such collisions, the Mothership that has taken less damage – BEFORE the collision occurred – would survive. * Very rarely, a tank would spawn inside the Mothership, forcing it to be stuck inside until the Mothership died, or a player lost control of the Mothership. * There used to be a glitch where there was a Yellow Mothership arrow, pointing towards a random area, then turning or disappearing, but the glitch has been patched. * There were rare cases when the Motherships got their health reduced to 3500 or even 468 HP, making them highly vulnerable. It's believed that this was a glitch. Category:Diep.io Category:Game modes Category:Removed